


Halftime Show

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teen!Dean, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Can you please do an AU imagine where the reader is a trumpet player in the marching band, and Dean can’t help but to stare at you while the band does the halftime show? AND Hi! I was wondering if you could do a fic where the boys and the reader get dropped off at a school, by John and some guy starts flirting with the reader, and Dean gets jealous? Maybe Dean and the guy get in a fist fight? Dean tells the reader how he feels about her, and it’s super cute and fluffy? (Btw the reader is a close friend of theirs?)





	

Warnings: Fluff (no smut), teen!Dean/Reader, jealous!Dean, fist fighting, injured!Dean

Fic:

“Ready?” Shaun asks as you pull your trumpet from its case.

“Yeah, you?” you ask in return. He was in the band with you and the two of you practiced together all of the time.

“I guess,” he answers, “But I feel better knowing you’ll be by my side.” You can feel a blush rising to your cheeks.

“Well you better stay on time if you’re going to be marching next to me,” you tease him, “I can’t have you making me look bad. This is the first halftime show I’ve ever played in.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he assures you.

“Alright everyone!” the drum major calls, “It’s almost time. Everyone in their places.” The whole band begins to line up, forming perfect ranks. Glancing into the stands, you happen to notice Sam and Dean sitting in the stands. John had taken you in when you were young and they’d become like family. They even went out of their way to support your musical interests.

You knew you weren’t supposed to, but you can’t stop yourself from waving at them. “Are those your brothers?” Shaun asks, noticing the two boys waving back.

“No,” you answer, “But they’re practically family.”

“Oh,” Shaun says, “So not boyfriends either.”

“Boyfriends,” you laugh, “No, we’re friends.” Though you admittedly had a crush on Dean; not that you would ever tell him of course. “What made you think that?” you ask him.

“The way the older one is staring at you,” Shaun answers, “He can’t seem to take his eyes off you.”

“That - that’s not true,” you brush the comment off, “He’s just bored and has nothing better to look at.”

“Well, you got part of that right,” Shaun tells you, “You are the best thing to look at.” Your eyes go wide and you’re about to make a comment when the drum major instructs the band to start playing.

You try to focus on your marching and your playing, but just the idea of Dean looking at you, and only you, made it that much more difficult. When the performance finally comes to an end, you can’t help but feel relieved. Looking up into the stands one last time, you find Dean with his eyes glued on you.

“Hey I think we did pretty good, don’t you?” Shaun says, leaning in and speaking right next to your ear so that you can hear him over the cheering, “Thanks to you I didn’t miss a single step.” Dean’s expression changes, his brow creasing. You don’t have long to process his expression before the band begins marching off the field.

You begin packing up your equipment, just like the rest of the band. You’re almost done when Shaun decides to come and sit next to you. “That was fun,” you tell him, “Maybe one day we’ll be marching in a parade together.”

“I hope so,” Shaun says, “But until then, maybe we could hang out; do something that doesn’t involve band.”

“Sorry, what?” you ask him, unsure what he’s asking for.

“A date,” he clarifies, “I was hoping that maybe I could take you out sometime. What about tonight?”

“Well, I don’t know,” you begin.

“What about dinner,” he tells you, “My treat. We don’t even have to call it a date If you don’t want to.” You breathe in sharply as he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Hey!” a voice you recognize as Dean’s calls out, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Who the Hell are you?” Shaun asks.

“Dean Winchester,” he answers defiantly, “Who the Hell are you?”

“None of your business,” Shaun answers, “Now if you don’t mind, I’m having a conversation.”

“Oh, I do mind,” Dean continues.

“From what Y/N’s tells me, you’re nothing more than a friend,” Shaun says angrily, “I, on the other hand, was asking Y/N out on a date and I think I was about to get an answer.”

“Y/N?” Dean asks, hurt in his voice.

“Shaun, look I -” you begin.

“Hey, you don’t have to say no just because this guy wants you to,” Shaun says, “It’s not like you belong to him, is it?” He begins leaning in towards you and you instantly pull back. The sight must’ve caused Dean to snap because the next thing you know, Dean has grabbed Shaun by the jacket and thrown him to the ground.

“Stay away from Y/N!” Dean shouts.

“You’re not the boss of me!” Shaun shouts back. In the blink of an eye, Shaun is back on his feet, throwing a punch at Dean. He really shouldn’t have picked a fight with the Winchester, but he didn’t know any better.

The two fight each other, each landing blows. A crowd begins to form and the traditional chant of ‘Fight! Fight! Fight!’ fills the air. You keep hoping a teacher will show up to break the two apart, but they never do. Finally, it becomes too much for you to watch.

“Stop!” you shout at the two of them. When it doesn’t work, you try to insert yourself into the fight, pushing them apart. As soon as you move between them, Dean reigns himself in as if he’s afraid of hurting you. Shaun on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care. He hits Dean one last time, causing his nose to bleed. “Dean,” you cry worriedly.

Dean holds his hand over his bleeding nose before turning on his heel and stalking off. “Good riddance!” Shaun shouts.

“You’re an asshole,” you tell him, “Give me your t-shirt.”

“What?” Shaun asks, “All I was trying to do was ask you out on a date, I didn’t know your bodyguard would throw a fit.”

“Give me your shirt,” you demand again. With a grumble, he pulls his shirt over his head and hands it to you.

“Y/N, come on,” Shaun pleads as you run off to chase after Dean. You stop to grab a water bottle on the way, hoping you could use it to clean up the blood. Finally, you find Dean under the bleachers, the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and finger as he tries to stop the bleeding. The sound of the crowd cheering is right over your head.

“Still here?” Dean asks when he sees you, “I figured you’d’ve left with your new boyfriend by now.”

“Dean,” you sigh, taking a seat next to him, “That guy is not my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well it sure seemed like it with the way he was whispering in your ear and playing with your hair, asking you out on dates.”

“He’s just a friend,” you tell him.

“From the looks of it, you told him the same thing about me,” Dean huffs, “I’m nothing more than a friend right?”

“He just said that to get under your skin,” you reply. Opening the water bottle, you pour some of the water onto the shirt in order to make it damp. “Dean, you’re my best friend,” you tell him, as you lift his face towards you, “Please don’t be mad at me for flirting with him.” Dean watches you as you begin to wipe the blood from his skin.

“Is that all I am?” Dean asks you, “A friend?”

“My best friend,” you remind him as you wipe away the last of the blood from his lip, “There, all done. You’re probably gonna have a black eye and your lip is split so that’s gonna hurt for a while, but I think you gave him worse than you got. You really are gonna have to stop picking fights at school. I’m sure your dad isn’t gonna like this when he hears -”

“I love you,” Dean interrupts.

“What?” you ask, your thoughts derailing.

“Y/N, I’m in love with you,” Dean repeats, “Have been since we were little. Seeing you out there tonight, I couldn’t think about anything else. I was going to finally admit how I felt and then I saw that guy sitting next to you and I lost it. I’m sorry, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I thought you should know.”

“You love me?” you ask, still trying to process the meaning of his words.

“Yeah,” he answers, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Do you? … Feel the same way about me I mean?”

“I,” you stumble, “Yeah, I do. I love you Dean.” He smiles, but hisses in pain.

“I’d kiss you, but, well,” he says as he motions to his split lip. You cup his cheek gently as you lean forward and place a light kiss to his lips, afraid that any more pressure will hurt him.

“Hey, no more picking fights just because a guy is flirting with me, ok?” you laugh.

“I can’t make any promises,” Dean answers. He pulls you in for another kiss, this one deep and passionate.


End file.
